Please refer to a FIG. 1 for a stereo view of a rotary positioning structure of a digital photo frame in accordance with the prior art. The digital photo frame 1 comprises a housing 11, a stand 12 and a shaft connecting portion 13. The housing 11 and the stand 12 are rotatably connected via the stand 12 such that the housing 11 is supported by the stand 12 when the stand 12 is rotated to a predetermined position via the shaft rotating portions 13. However, a gravity center shift problem occurs when applying this method.
Another supporting method adopted is by using the hinge to replace the shaft connecting portion 13 for two-step rotation, in which the method of using the metal and the magnet to attract each other is also adopted, in order to achieve the supporting efficacy. However, the costs of such supporting methods aforementioned are expensive. Besides, it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble such supporting structure, and it results in increase of the packing volume, hard fixing, and increase of cost of the product.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the objective of the present invention aims to provide a simple supporting structure with a detachable rotary stand for better engagement at much lower cost of total product. The inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a rotary positioning structure of a digital photo frame to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.